Companheiros
by Nizumi
Summary: Assim que se viram sabiam que seus caminhos estavam ligados.Agora que suas almas se reconheceram como companheiros só resta uma coisa a fazer:se apaixonar.InuKag e outros casais.REESCRITA
1. Encontro

* * *

**Desclaimer:_Inuyasha ñ me pertence.Tia Rumiko chego primeiro...

* * *

_**Cap.1: Encontro. 

O sol naquela manha queimava ao máximo no céu.O suor escoria por sua face livremente.Não tinha intenção de demorar tanto no treino mais a falta do que fazer a deixava simplesmente esgotada.

Puxou novamente a flecha e se concentrou em seu alvo. O som do ar sendo cortado e o barulho do metal atingindo a madeira se equilibraram com o balançar da corda ainda pouco flexionada. Levantou a vista para o céu e constatou que já estava na hora de parar.

"Nunca erra um único tiro Kagome.Sua habilidade com o arco só vem se aperfeiçoando com o tempo." Sango olhou a distancia que a amiga atirou e se pos a massagear os braços cansados pelos exercícios a pouco feitos.

Kagome sorriu em agradecimento enquanto pendurava a alijava de flechas nas costas. "Sua habilidade com o Hiraikotsu também está melhor que nunca.Meu pai ficará feliz em saber que não será mais vítima dele. "Kagome riu da cara de indignação que Sango fez.

"Isso só aconteceu uma única vez!Eu estava distraída e não consegui pegar Hiraikotsu a tempo." Ela contra-argumentou carrancuda,arrancando mais risos de Kagome.

"Tudo bem Sango,vamos logo.Se bem conheço _Nana _ela deve esta preocupada pela nossa demora e daqui a pouco vem atrás de nós.É melhor voltarmos."

Kagome ignoro o cansaço e se pos a andar acompanhada de Sango.Queria chegar logo em casa pra se jogar na cama e repor as energias.

'_Droga.Esqueci completamente da reunião que papai vai dá agora a noite.E eu que pensava em descansar um pouco.'_

"Você vai participar da reunião que Shunsui-sama vai fazer Kagome?Provavelmente ele vai querer que nós compareçamos."

"Na verdade eu tinha me esquecido completamente disso.Realmente acho que meu pai vai querer que façamos parte dessa reunião.Desde que ele soube que fomos atacadas por youkais mandados por Naraku,a situação dessa quase guerra esta cada vez mais delicada."

"É isso que eu não entendo."Sango fez uma pequena pausa e olhou Kagome de forma questionadora. "Nós sempre lidamos com youkais sem o menor dos problemas.Não foi a primeira nem será a ultima vez que seremos atacadas por eles.Eu como Exterminadora e você como Miko acabamos com todos eles facilmente.Esses youkais que Naraku mandou não são diferentes dos outros em nada. Então pra que todo esse alerta?"

"É por que foram youkais mandados justamente por Naraku,Sango."Kagome parou em baixo da sombra de uma das arvores e se vira pra encara a amiga. "Você sabe que ele é o responsável por todo tumulto que esta acontecendo atualmente.O governo esta a todo custo tentando acabar coma a ameaça que ele representa e papai como um dos responsáveis por essa operação não gostou de nos ver também envolvidas nisso. Apesar de agora não fazer mais diferença."

"Eu entendo.Mais não acha que essa reunião vai ser um tédio?Eu queria tanto ficar no meu quarto esparramada na cama assistindo um bom filme e comendo chocolate."

"Só você mesmo!" Elas riram um pouco e entraram em casa pra tomar o seu tão merecido banho,sem antes no entanto levar uma boa bronca de Tomoyo,mãe de Sango,por terem demorado tanto.

Uma boa mulher que criou os dois filhos,Sango e o mais novo Kohaku sozinha,já que seu marido faleceu quando ainda eram criança.Sempre procurou dar o máximo de amor e carinho aos dois e aliviar a falta que o pai fazia.Ainda cuidou de Kagome e Souta como se fossem seus filhos,e os ama como tal,já que a mãe deles morreu logo após o nascimento do mais novo.Vive na casa da família Higurashi desde então e é quem comanda tudo,sendo amiga de longa data de Shunsui e a quem ele confia cegamente.É uma mulher doce e amável,mas uma fera quando zangada,coisa que alias todos evitam acontecer.

**OoO**

"Mais que droga!Já estou cheio dessas cenas!Ouça seu monge de uma figa...Pare de nos meter em encrenca com essa sua maldita depravação ou juro que da próxima vez que tivermos que fugir de algum lugar por que você não pode segurar essa sua maldita sem-vergonhice juro que ponho um fim nessa sua vida miserável de vez!"Um homem aparentemente jovem,com longas melenas prateadas,olhos âmbares e duas orelhas de cachorro na cabeça,esbravejava raivoso para outro ao seu lado.

Ambos estavam vestidos com calças sociais pretas,sendo que o moreno de cabelos negros trajava uma blusa social azul clara com os primeiros botões abertos e um blazer azul marinho.O outro trajava apenas com uma blusa social branca também com os primeiros botões abertos.

"Qual é Inuyasha...você sabe que eu não fiz por mal.Que culpa eu tenho se minha mão se move sozinha?É como se fosse uma maldição..."

"Você é uma maldição em pessoa Miroku!" Inuyasha lhe lançou um olhar torto e viro-se observando a rua pela janela do carro.Estão a caminho da reunião que iria acorrer no salão comunal na casa do Ministro da Defesa e General das forças armadas.Ambos detestavam esse tipo de reunião já que as considerava chatas e monótonas e que,na maioria das vezes,só servia para se marcar outra reunião mais chata e monótona ainda.

Inuyasha olhou para o moreno ao ouvir o toque do celular.Deveria ser seu pai ou irmão querendo saber onde estavam e por que ainda não chegaram.

Revirou os olhos enquanto ouvia Miroku falando em tom sério ao telefone.

Estava tão acostumado com as malditas depravações e aquele típico sorrisinho de conquistador barato estampado na cara que quando ele agia com seriedade em determinadas situações imaginava o quão distante poderia chegar o cinismo e a cara de pau dele.

E pensar que se considera um monge...

Balançou a cabeça sorrindo sarcastico e viu Miroku o fitando curiosamente.Fechou a cara e lançou um olhar raivoso ao outro.

"Ouve uma mudança nos planos.A reunião foi suspensa por que quiseram agir o mais rápido possível.Tanto o tio quanto Sesshoumaru e os outros foram com emergência ao sul,mais nos vamos ficar pra caso algo aconteça."

"Odeio quando isso acontece.Agora vou ter que ficar ao seu lado vendo você apanhar e aprontar das suas..."

Miroku lhe mandou um pequeno olhar de aviso e faz uma cara indignada.Afinal não era tão ruim ficar na companhia dele. Não é?

"Vamos ficar hospedados na casa de Shinsui-sama.Seremos acomodados e recepcionados pela filha dele."

"Keh ...era só o que me faltava.Tomar conta de um monge depravado pra que ele não seja brutamente assassinado pelo General por ter se engraçado com a filha dele." Inuyasha deu um sorriso e observou com satisfação e deboche a cara de pavor que Miroku fez com a idéia de ser morto de forma brutal pelo general por não controlar seus impulsos. '

'_Kami...é melhor eu me controlar ou posso ir presta contas a Buda antes do que eu esperava.'_

"Agora só me resta rezar pra que eu não caia em tentação e logo depois em um caixão..." Miroku soltou suspirou dramaticamente e se virou para a sua vida é dura...

Inuyasha girou os olhos e entediado. _'Esse monge depravado ainda vai me causar sérios problemas.'_

Se mantiveram o resto do caminho em silêncio.Um perdido em suas lamentações e o outro bufando em desagrado por futuras e prováveis dores de cabeça.

**OoO**

"Só espero que não demorem a chegar...preciso urgentemente me deitar na cama e acorda apenas quando todas as dores do meu corpo sumirem." Sango bocejou e mudou de canal na tv.Se continuasse assim acabaria dormindo ali mesmo.

'_Eu to cansada,com sono e essa porcaria não ta passando nada que preste.'_

"Puxa Sango...não era você que tava com planos de passar a noite vendo filme e comendo doces?Já desistiu foi?"Kagome olhou divertida a amiga totalmente esparramada no sofá e com o controle da tv na mão.Sango devolve o mesmo olhar e se levanta bocejando e alongando os músculos.

"Com toda certeza quando voltasse dessa reunião estaria sem sono e totalmente entediada.O que me daria forças pra fazer o que disse ou quem sabe ate sairia pra night." Sorriu abertamente. "Já faz muito tempo que não saímos pra nos divertir,né?A última vez acabou eu bêbada dormindo no corrimão da escada e você pondo gelo na canela por causa do chute que aquele moleque te deu quando você sem querer passou por cima da bola dele com o pneu do carro." As duas gargalharam com a lembrança.

Sim...apesar de suas obrigações elas nunca deixaram de se divertir.

Tomoyo entrou na sala anunciando que os convidados chegaram.Sango e Kagome estavam muito bem vestidas,afinal iriam receber alguns dos mais importantes políticos do País.Quando Shinsui,pai de Kagome, anunciou que a reunião foi cancelada e que ele teria que viajar com urgência ,estavam prontas pra subir aos seus quarto e passarem o resto da noite lá.Mais logo depois foram informadas de que alguns dos representantes iriam ficar e se hospedariam lá.Dois Tenentes iriam chegar hoje a noite e os outros na manhã seguinte.

Preferiram esperar do jeito que estavam e depois de acomodar os hóspedes,iriam pra cama.

Olhando pela janela,viram quando uma Blazer preta parou em frente a enorme mansão e dois homens desceram.

Calor.

Foi tudo que Kagome sentiu a partir daquele momento.Não sabia o por que mais se sentia tremendamente tentada a correr ate a porta e abri-la ela mesma.E foi exatamente o que fez.Saiu da sala as presas deixando Sango e Tomoyo atônitas com o ato repentino e se pos ofegante em frente a porta. Não chegou a abrir.O calor no seu peito se tornou sufocante.Parecia que iria queimar a qualquer momento.

Ficou observando a porta sem desviar o olhar nem um segundo.

Não conseguia.

Teve que se apoiar no corrimão da escada para se manter em pé.Uma das empregadas veio e abriu a porta.

Pronto.Agora não era só a quentura em seu interior que a sufocava.Seu próprio coração estava a ponto de explodir de tão rápido que batia.

Suspirou.

Parecia que sua alma estava em ressonância com alguma coisa.

Parou.

Seus olhos ficaram totalmente presos aos âmbares profundos e selvagens.Não tinha noção de nada a sua volta.Foi totalmente capturada pela intensidade daquele olhar.

Escuridão.

As sensações que estava tendo sumiram e deu lugar a um confortante sentimento.

Abriu os olhos por um momento e se viu capturada pelas piscinas douradas tão expressivas olhando diretamente pra si. Levantou a mão tremula e lhe tocou a face.

Sabia quem era mais nunca o viu.O entendia e sabia que também era compreendida mais não tinha idéia por que.O sentia próximo a si e não era por ter sido acolhida em seus braços quando suas pernas fraquejaram.Não.Era mais profundo.

Voltou a fechar os olhos novamente.Não sentia medo.Não se sentia só.Ele estava ali com ela.Sempre para ela.

"_Inuyasha ..."_

"_Calma...eu estou aqui!"_

* * *

**Domo minna-san!**

**Essa é minha primeira fic aqui no ff e espero q vocês gostem!**

**Dúvidas,comentários ou críticas seram muito bem vindas!**

**Até a próxima!

* * *

** **_Nizumi_**


	2. Unidos

* * *

**Desclaimer:_Inuyasha...Tia Rumiko larga ele! (YY)_****_

* * *

_**

Cap.Unidos

Kagome despertou do que para ela não poderia ser mais que um sonho.A cabeça latejava e sua mente estava um verdadeiro caos.Em um momento estava na sala conversando com Sango e no outro se viu sendo envolvida por um intenso e confortante calor.Nada conseguia tirar de sua mente a imagem daqueles olhos.

Âmbares.Selvagens.

Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos e viu que ainda era noite.Levantou-se da cama onde estava deitada e se viu em seu quarto.

As paredes eram de um bege claro e reconfortante;o piso liso,branco e reluzente;os móveis em um tom marrom mais escuro e uma mesa de vidro circular com um belo arranjo floral no centro,davam ao local um toque calmo e elegante.

Ainda sentada a beira da cama,limpou um suor imaginário na testa.Balançou a cabeça em uma tentativa de por seus pensamentos em ordem.Caminhou até a varanda e levantou a vista para contemplar a visão privilegiada que tinha do jardim de sua casa.Toda área estava coberta de belas flores das mais variadas espécies.Ela própria cuidava do cultivo de todas as plantas do jardim.Em especial uma grande estufa onde tinha todos os tipos de ervas,plantas e flores de quase todas as regiões e com diversas finalidades.A maioria com componentes curativos.

Suspirou antes de se voltar para o quarto.

Sentiu uma conhecida presença próximo a si e viu aqueles mesmos olhos âmbares que tanto a fascinavam a fitando de maneira curiosa.Baixou a vista por um momento e se surpreendeu quando o viu se aproximar e levantar seu rosto para encará-lo.

"Você ainda esta muito fraca...eu posso sentir."

"Já estou bem.Mas ainda assim muito confusa." Kagome examinou atenciosamente a expressão facial de Inuyasha. Duvida,arrependimento,compreensão...carinho?Não sabia dizer ao certo.Mas aquele sentimento de proteção que ela sentia vinda dele estava fazendo seu coração palpitar descompassado.

Ficou rubra quando percebeu que ele a olhava com sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

"Entendo que esteja confusa..."ele desviou o olhar do dela e se sentou na poltrona em frente a cama.Suspirou pesadamente e então a olhou. "Nós estamos unidos."

'_Unidos?'_

Kagome estava entre o choque e a compreensão.

Já tinha ouvido falar sobre a união ocorrida entre os youkais,onde um toma para si um companheiro(a), geralmente outro youkai.

Eles iniciam um cotejamento onde buscam mostrar seu valor diante de seu pretendente. Uma vez aceito,a união é estabelecida e ambos criam uma profunda ligação um com o outro.A partir daquele momento eles são denominados companheiros.É como um casamento para os humanos mas com a diferença de que assim que a união é estabelecida eles sempre pertencerão um ao outro, não havendo a possibilidade de separação e compartilhariam sentimentos e pensamentos.

Não entendia muito do assunto mais sempre foi isso que ouviu.Uma vez unidos era pra sempre!

Mas os dois unidos?

'_Como unidos?Nunca si quer nos vimos.Isso é impossível...'_

"Não é impossível." Kagome o olhou assustada.

"Somos companheiros destinados.Nossas almas se reconheceram antes mesmo de nos vermos.É um tipo de união quase nunca feita.É algo quase impossível de se acontecer."

"Entendo...Mas nunca ouvi dizer desse tipo de união.Na verdade jamais ouvi falar de uma feita entre pessoas como nós.Eu sou uma humana e você um..."

"Hanyou.Sou meio-humano." O tom de voz baixo e vazio que Inuyasha usou fez Kagome perceber que não é um assunto que traga boas recordações a ele.Franziu o cenho quando um sentimento incomodo chegou a ela.

"Vai ser sempre assim?Vou sempre sentir o que você esta sentindo?"

"Na maioria das vezes.Agora nossos sentimentos vão ser compartilhados.Meus pais me disseram que com o tempo se torna algo natural.Vamos nos acostumar."

Kagome respirou fundo.Não adiantava nada ficar deprimida ou ate emburrada com o que aconteceu.Sempre acreditou que nada acontece por acaso.Se era para ela está unida a Inuyasha então nada mudará isso.Se é assim que tem que ser então que seja.

"Imagino que vamos ter muito tempo para conversar,não é?" Ele apenas concordou com um balançar de cabeça. "Acho melhor irmos lá fora.Se bem conheço Sango ela deve está a um passo de enlouquecer.Vamos antes que ela resolva invadir esse quarto e nos exterminar." Ela se dirigiu a porta e deu uma última olhada em Inuyasha antes de sair.

Sabia que seria difícil se acostumar com essa nova realidade.Foi algo que ocorreu tão de repente a ambos que até poderia dizer que estava sonhando.

Mas era real!Inuyasha estava totalmente incluso em sua vida daquele momento por diante,assim como ela a dele.

Virou-se e segui em frente deixando seu companheiro para trás.

Inuyasha ficou observando-a sumir pelo corredor.Tinha encontrado uma companheira e nada poderia mudar isso.Jamais teve a intenção de se unir a alguém.Não era algo que imaginava poder acontecer com sigo.

Sorriu.

Se tinha encontrado uma companheira pelo menos era alguém que valia a pena.Ela era forte.Sabia disso.E aquele último olhar que ela lhe deu o fez se sentir seguro de si.

Confiança e carinho.Foi o que ela lhe passou em simples olhar.Havia gostado da força que sua _companheira_ demonstrou.

Sim...Havia gostado muito!

**oOo**

"O que está havendo?Será que alguém se importaria em me responder?Minha cabeça está à um passo de explodir!" Sango andava de um lado pro outro sem parar.Já fazia cerca de uma hora que Kagome passou mal e até agora não teve notícias dela...

Quando foi acudi-la junto com sua mãe,ficou totalmente desnorteada pela expressão de seu rosto.Dor, confusão,alívio,felicidade...Não soube distinguir.Um estranho homem se pos diante delas.Fitava Kagome de uma maneira tão intensa,como se estivesse a estudando.Seu coração veio a boca quando em um ato súbito,o estranho se abaixou ao lado dela.Reparou na aparência do homem e viu a peculiar forma de um youkai.Estava pronta para tomar alguma atitude já imaginando que o estado de sua amiga se devia a presença dele.Se surpreendeu quando viu Kagome abri levemente os olhos e fitar o estranho com a mesma intensidade que ele a fitava.Pareciam que estavam se comunicando com o olhar.

Viu Kagome fechar os olhos novamente mais calma.Ele pegou sua amiga nos braços e a questionou com uma voz rude.

"Poderia me dizer logo onde é o quarto dela?Minha companheira precisa descansar, ela está exausta."

Agora sim.A expressão antes confusa deu lugar a uma chocada.

Companheira?Era da Kagome que ele estava falando?

Tomoyo também em choque,se recompôs rapidamente.Sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, fez um gesto para que o homem a seguisse e o guiou até os aposentos de Kagome.Durante o caminho até o quarto reparou a forma protetora que ele a envolvia nos braços e sorriu com a demonstração visível de preocupação.Permaneceu no quarto por alguns minutos ao lado da cama.Deu uma ultima olhada em sua afilhada e se virou para partir.

Kagome estava segura.Tinha certeza disso!

Chegou na sala e viu Sango ainda em choque e sentada em uma das poltronas.Olhou para o lado e só então reparou na presença de outro homem tão ou mais pálido que sua filha. Balançou a cabeça e resolveu tomar um chá.

Precisava se acalmar.

**oOo**

Sua paciência já estava esticada ao limite!Não conseguia permanecer nem mais um segundo dentro daquela sala!Aqueles que supostamente deveriam propor soluções para o problema em discussão estavam apenas complicando ainda mais.

Suspirou longamente e se pos de pé inabalável.Caminhou para fora da sala de reuniões com a toda à atenção voltada a si.Afinal Higurashi Shunsui nunca passaria despercebido por ninguém!

Sempre foi conhecido como um homem calmo e paciente.Mas no momento tinha pressa em por fim a todo aquele conflito.De alguma forma,até mesmo sua filha estava envolvida nisso.Ela tinha sofrido um ataque por um grupo de youkais na última semana.Não que Kagome se envolver com esse tipo de luta fosse algo incomum...O que o preocupava foi quem ordenou esse ataque...

Parou em frente a seu caro e encarou o homem apoiado na lateral dele com uma expressão divertida.Lhe mandou um olhar desanimado e entrou no veiculo na parte de passageiros,sendo imitado pelo outro.O motorista deu partida e saíram da elegante sede de reuniões.

"Você tinha razão Seiji..." Começou a falar desanimado. "A única coisa que fizeram foi se alarmarem com a noticia e começarem a discutir."

Seiji deu um sorriso bem humorado. "Eu te disse!Gastam tanta burocracia que na hora de realmente agir ficam como cego em tiroteio."

"Não importa mais.Agora vai ser do meu jeito." Shunsui observou o carro virar em uma rua calma onde muitas crianças brincavam alegremente. "Espero que tenha trazido suas malas ou esteja preparado para fazer compras.Vamos rever velhos amigos."

Seiji novamente sorriu. "É meu amigo.Agora sim você é o general que eu conheço."

**oOo **

"Você está bem Kagome-chan? Não sabe como fiquei preocupada quando você desmaiou!"

"Não se preocupe Sango-chan já estou bem."

Kagome estava conversando com Sango na varanda.Já havia explicado tudo à Tomoyo e diferente do que imaginava ela se mostrou bastante compreensiva.Diria até que ficou feliz com a novidade já que segundo ela,tinha encontrado alguém bom o bastante.Havia gostado muito de Inuyasha!Mas preferiu deixá-la lhe dar sozinha com Sango.O que não foi muito confortador...

"Então me diga o que ouve! Você desmaiou!E não me diga que não é nada!"

O que iria dizer agora? Conhecia Sango o suficiente para saber que ela lhe bombardearia de perguntas!Respirou fundo e resolveu falar. Não tinha nada a esconder mesmo...

"Sango-chan eu encontrei um companheiro...Não é legal?!" Com um sorriso iluminado e uma expressão sem graça,Kagome observou a reação de Sango atenciosamente.A viu empalidecer e arregalar os olhos.Por um momento ela achou que contar algo tão sério de forma tão natural não foi uma boa idéia...Mas quando viu Sango abrir e fechar a boca tantas vezes sem produzir nenhum som teve certeza.

Definitivamente não foi uma boa idéia!

"Sango-chan...você está bem?"

"Acho que eu preciso me sentar..." Sango respirou fundo uma,duas,três vezes.Depois de uma longa conversa com Kagome acabou se acalmando um pouco.

Era difícil entender como sua amiga pôde se unir a um youkai sendo que sua natureza era justamente ser odiada e temida por eles.Mas depois de ver o olhar tranqüilo de Kagome quando lhe explicou sobre sua união resolveu não fazer caso.Inuyasha parecia confiável.Se eles estavam unidos não tinha nada a fazer.Agora era só vê onde iria dar.

"É melhor irmos descansar.Você me parece cansada."

Kagome sorriu concordando com um bocejo. "Acho que vou seguir seu conselho.Mas antes preciso comer alguma coisa."

"Certo.Os quartos de hóspedes já estão prontos." Ela mostrou um sorriso travesso e soltou uma curta risada. "Mostre o quarto do seu _companheiro _que eu cuido do outro tenente.Se preferir é claro pode pedir para levarem as coisas dele para os seus aposentos ao invés do de hóspedes.Estão juntos mesmo..." Sango riu quando outra assumiu uma coloração rosada.Oh...Como adorava ver Kagome tão constrangida...

"Sango!Você anda muito assanhada pro meu gosto..." Ela cruzou os braços sob os seios e lançou um olha de esgueira a amiga.Isso não iria ficar assim... "Não deveria ficar rindo tanto de mim..." Sango rapidamente parou de rir e a olhou confusa. "Acha que eu não percebi o clima que tava na sala entre você e Miroku-sama?Ainda não entendi por que você estava tão corada quando eu cheguei...afinal o que ouve entre vocês?Mal se conheceram e já estão tão íntimos..."Agora foi a vez de Sango se envergonhar e Kagome rir.

"Aquele idiota!Você acredita que ele teve a audácia de passar a mão em mim?!Ainda teve o descaramento de dizer que foi sem querer!" Bufou raivosa.

Kagome olhou Sango descrente.Teve que controlar a muito custo a vontade de rir.A outra estava tão enfezada que chegava a ser cômico!

Antes de conversar em particular com ela,trocou algumas palavras com Miroku e lhe pareceu um verdadeiro cavalheiro.Relevando a pequena discussão que teve com Inuyasha assim que voltaram a sala,onde ele acusava o hanyou de quase tê-lo provocado um infarto quando saiu correndo para dentro da casa sem mais nem menos.Mas logo se calou,um pouco temeroso,quando Inuyasha soltou um alto rosnado e ameaçou privá-lo de concretizar desejos futuros.

Miroku se apresentou como um monge e lhe disse que era uma honra conhecer alguém tão importante quanto ela.Provavelmente falava de seu posto como sacerdotisa

"Tem certeza do que está dizendo Sango?Pode ter sido realmente sem querer..." Viu Sango torcer a face e fechar o punho com força.Nunca gostou de ser alvo da fúria dela.

"Poderia ter sido acidente da primeira vez.Mas a partir do momento que ele me apalpa TRÊS vezes seguidas passa a ser sem-vergonhice mesmo!"Kagome tentou novamente conter o riso,mas a idéia de um monge sem-vergonha a fez gargalhar abertamente.

Depois de alguns instantes resolveram voltar.Antes trocou algumas palavras com uma das empregadas e se dirigiu para a sala.Sango já estava lá.Tomoyo conversava com Miroku e Inuyasha olhava pela janela entediado.Assim que entrou no cômodo ele se virou para encará-la.A fitou tão intensamente que ela pode sentir seu coração palpitar e um leve tremor percorrer seu corpo.Ficou rubra quando viu um sorrisinho presunçoso se curvar nos lábios dele.

'_Eu tenho que parar com isso...É só ele olhar pra mim e todo meu corpo se arrepia!E esse sorriso convencido dele não ajuda em nada...'_

"O jantar já vai sair.Não sei quanto vocês mais eu to faminta!Vou mostra os quartos de hospedes para que se acomodem e então podemos jantar.Venham comigo."

"Obrigada por sua hospitalidade Kagome-sama.É muito gentil de sua parte." Miroku beijou as costas de suas mãos e fez uma respeitosa vênia.Kagome ficou totalmente confusa com os acontecimentos que sucederam:Viu Miroku se aproximar e lhe dar um inesperado abraço;ouviu um alto rosnado de Inuyasha e logo em seguida o jovem tenente humano estava esparramado no chão.

"Nem pense em colocar suas mãos sujas em cima dela...Seu monge depravado!Pervertido!" Tanto Kagome quanto Tomoyo observavam a cena assustadas.Até mesmo Inuyasha se afastou quando viu a fase retorcida de Sango,que ainda mantinha o punho erguido caso tivesse que lidar novamente com os maus costumes do suposto monge.

"De qualquer maneira vou mostrar os aposentos a vocês.Venham comigo."Sorrindo sem graça,Kagome mostrou os quartos aos novos hospedes e depois seguiram para jantar.

O clima ficou um pouco mais descontraído e todos conversavam.Miroku contava um pouco sobre sua vida e as vezes fazia alguns comentários sobre a de Inuyasha,o que é claro não agradava muito o hanyou.Sango também participava da conversa,embora lançasse olhares desconfiados ao monge sentado a sua frente.Depois do jantar foram descansar.

Foi uma noite agitada.Mereciam um descanso!

**oOo**

"Está tudo correndo muito bem.Todas as suas ordens foram acatadas Higurashi-sama."

"Agradeço por sua ajuda Nayumi.Sei que nada sairá errado." Com uma profunda vênia,a mulher de vestes negras e olhos alaranjados saiu da sala onde esteve em reunião.

Shunsui observava a janela pensativo.Já estava tudo pronto...

Um forte barulho seguido por um alto gemido de dor lhe chamou à atenção.Suspirou e se virou para a porta.Por ela entrou Seiji encolhido e com as mão no meio das pernas.Balançou a cabeça e encarou o homem sorrindo.Era sempre a mesma coisa...

"Me pergunto quando vai tomar jeito?!É sempre assim...Te deixo um minuto sozinho e quando te reencontro está com algum hematoma novo por mexer com quem não deve...Tome juízo Seiji.Você sabe que Nayumi poderia matá-lo facilmente,não é?" Shunsui o observou suspirar e baixar a cabeça.

Era incrível como até em uma situação séria Seiji ainda tinha tempo de aprontar das suas...Impossível não achar graça!

"Que bom que minha desgraça te diverte...É reconfortante!" Shunsui gargalhou ruidosamente.Sabia que seu amigo também achava graça das encrencas em que se metia.Não estava realmente com raiva. "E então está tudo pronto?"

Voltou a assumir um ar sério e a olhar pela janela. "Sim.Agora é só esperar.Daqui a algumas horas teremos a confirmação.Tenho certeza que será positiva.Não sou o único a querer por um fim nas ações de Naraku."

"É verdade.Ele tem uma lista extensa de inimigos.Até eu estou incluso nela." Seiji suspirou e se pos a seu lado na janela.Pode ver claramente a movimentação no térreo.Viu Nayumi entrando em um carro negro com uma expressão enfezada.Inconscientemente fez uma careta de dor e juntou as pernas cauteloso.A mão dela estava ficando cada vez mais pesada e os joelhos perigosos...Tinha que tomar cuidado ou as conseqüências seriam desastrosas...Para ele é claro.

"Vamos aguardar.Já consegui o que desejava mais prefiro esperar um pouco mais.Não admitirei falhas."

"Eu sei.Mas não se preocupe com Kagome.Ela está segura.Sabe se defender melhor que ninguém e não está sozinha.Dois homens da minha inteira confiança estão com ela.Dei ordens diretas a Miroku.Fique tranqüilo." Sabia perfeitamente da preocupação do amigo com a filha.De algum modo ela chamou a atenção de Naraku e isso deixava incomodava Shunsui demais.

Ele sempre fez de tudo para manter Kagome e Souta ocultos de seus o filho estava estudando em outro país e seguro,sua filha mais velha era sua única preocupação.

Shunsui consentiu em silencio.

Assim que soube da invasão da sua casa por youkais a mando de Naraku,Seiji ofereceu ajuda imediata e se pôs a inteira disposição.Durante a primeira reunião que tiveram,sugeriu que dois oficiais de sua inteira confiança ficassem hospedados em sua casa para que pudessem ficar a parte dos assuntos por lá e ainda oferecer uma proteção a mais.

Ficou muito agradecido.

Estava chegando de viagem quando entrou em casa e viu tanto Kagome quanto Sango,sua afilhada e a quem ama como uma verdadeira filha,acabando com os últimos youkais.Sua sala virou um verdadeiro campo de batalha e boa parte da mobília foi destruída.Graças que elas não tiveram problemas em lidar com eles.Um dos youkais admitiu,ainda em sua casa,que tinha ordens diretas de Naraku para matar Kagome.O mais estranho foi que após confessar ele morreu em seguida...Esse fato lhe intrigou bastante,mas estava muito mais interresado em descobrir como aqueles youkais conseguiram encontrar a localização de sua casa e como conseguiram invadi-la tão facilmente...

Esse foi o sinal de que já estava na hora de deixar a burocracia de lado e agir.Claro que não iria deixar algo assim passar em branco.

Naraku se enganou ao tentar ferir sua família.Subestimou sua filha e,principalmente,atraiu para si a fúria de um poderoso general.

**oOo**

A manhã seguinte foi recebida preguiçosamente.

Assim que acordou,Sango tomou um demorado banho.Havia dormido muito pouco noite passada. Precisava ao menos relaxar.Vestiu sua roupa de treino e saiu do quarto.

Toda manhã ela e Kagome saiam para praticar no longo terreno na parte de trás da mansão,feito especialmente para a ocasião.É uma área ampla e aberta,com espaço o bastante para um batalhão inteiro treinar sem incomodar ninguém.Tem uma parte fechada mais ao fundo com os mais variados aparelhos de ginástica.

Sorriu quando se lembrou o motivo de treinar em um lugar tão espaçoso.

À alguns anos atrás,o campo de treinamento era apenas metade do tamanho atual,mas ainda sim exageradamente grande.Até demais na opinião de Kagome.

Um dia,sua mãe apareceu na companhia de um técnico,um senhor baixinho e com um bigode engraçado, próximo ao campo de treinamento para mostrar um defeito no sistema elétrico da academia de ginástica.Depois de alguns minutos,ela saiu da academia e voltou com seu padrinho.Kagome tinha parado de praticar com o arco e a espada e estava sentada embaixo da sombra de uma das árvores a observando treinar.

De costas,ouviu quando sua mãe e seu padrinho saiam da academia conversando com o técnico.Mirou Hiraikotsu em direção a uma pilha de cones e lançou.A arma deu a volta em torno dos cones e estava voltando para ela.Deu um passo para trás e flexionou os joelhos para que pudesse pegar melhor à arma,mas acabou pisando em falso e perdeu a concentração;caindo sentada no chão.Sentiu um forte vento passando por cima de sua cabeça e ouviu uma alta exclamação de Kagome.Virou o rosto a tempo de vê o técnico e sua mão,ambos sentados no chão,pálidos e com uma expressão assustada e Shunsui apoiado de costas em uma árvore com os olhos esbugalhados e uma das mãos no coração. Hiraikotsu estava cravado na árvore onde ele estava encostado poucos milímetros acima de sua cabeça.

Em outra ocasião talvez tivesse até rido da cara que os três fizeram,principalmente seu padrinho!

Depois daquele acontecimento,Shunsui dobrou o tamanho do campo alegando evitar acidente futuros, embora Kagome garanta que o que ele não quer é ser novamente vitima de um 'bumerangue gigante assassino'.Por semanas teve que presenciar todos os funcionários,e até mesmo sua mãe,se afastarem cautelosamente,se não dizer desesperadamente,dela quando estava com a arma nas mãos.Além,é claro,de agüentar Kagome tirando saro dela sempre que tinha chance.

Suspirou e foi até a cozinha.Tomoyo já estava tomando café da manhã.Sempre era a primeira a acordar.Essa tomou um susto quando viu Sango em pé tão cedo quando geralmente cabia a ela a missão de acordar os outros moradores da casa.Até mesmo Shunsui dormia um tempinho a mais quando tinha chance.

"O que está fazendo em pé tão cedo?Você nunca acorda antes das nove!" Ela não conseguiu esconder seu espanto.Ficaria menos espantada se fosse Kagome,já que ela tinha um sono mais leve.Mas Sango acordada em plenas cinco da manhã era algo jamais visto antes! (OO)

"Não consegui dormir direito...Resolvi levantar em vez de ficar me remexendo de um lado pro outro na cama." Se aproximou da mesa e pegou algumas uvas.Saiu da cozinha e voltou depois de alguns minutos com uma espada na cintura e seu inseparável Hiraikotsu nas costas "Vou treinar um pouco.Volto depois." Acenou saindo sem esperar resposta.

Tomoyo observou a filha sair da cozinha ainda assustada.Balançou a cabeça e voltou-se para a mesa.

'_Pelo visto todo mundo resolveu acordar cedo hoje...'_

Tomou um gole do seu café e fez careta.Esticou a mão para pegar o açucareiro e soltou um suspiro desanimado quando ele escapou de suas mãos e derramou açúcar por toda mesa.

'_Vai ser um longo dia...'_

**OoO**

Sango andava calmamente observando a paisagem.Era uma boa caminhada até o local onde treinava.Adora admirar o jardim particular na parte de trás da casa.Kagome realmente tem uma ótima mão para cuidar de plantas!

Ouviu um barulho e voltou sua atenção à frente.Parou estática e ficou admirada coma visão que tinha.

Miroku estava no centro do campo de treinamento fazendo movimentos coordenados com o que parecia ser um báculo.Vestia uma hakama azul e folgada amarado com um laço da mesma cor e estava com o peitoral desnudo.Os cabelos continuavam presos no pequeno rabo-de-cavalo e o corpo estava coberto de suor.Prova que treinando já a algum tempo.

Soltou o ar lentamente pela boca e continuou o observando em silencio.

Tinha que admitir que o jovem tenente possuía atributos que lhe chamavam muito a atenção... Baixou à vista quando o viu enxugar o suor da testa com um lenço e olhar em sua direção.

Sempre foi muito sem jeito quando tinha que lidar com sua vida amorosa.Sua timidez diante de homens que de algum modo lhe interressavam sempre os fez afastassem de si.Poderia dizer que era muito inexperiente para uma mulher de vinte e um anos.Kagome vivia lhe dizendo para não se preocupar com isso.Tudo aconteceria na hora em que deve acontecer.Um dia encontraria alguém com quem não se sentisse intimidada ou ficasse sem jeito.Agradecia a amiga por ser tão compreensiva e sempre ter algo confortador a lhe dizer.

"Bom dia senhorita Sango." Essa levantou o rosto e o fitou.Fez o possível para não demonstrar o rubor que cobria sua face.Embora tivesse certeza de que falhou miseravelmente. "Me desculpe se a embaraço com meu traje." Ele lhe lançou um sorriso sem graça. "Ou a falta dele.Tenho costume de acordar cedo e admirar o sol se pôr.Resolvi sair um pouco para meditar e Tomoyo-sama me indicou esse lugar.Me empolguei um pouco e acabei me exercitando.Peço desculpas novamente pelo traje pouco apropriado."

'_Apropriado ou não a visão privilegiada compensa!'_ Corou diante do pensamento.Afinal o que estava havendo com ela para pensar esse tipo de coisa?

"Não precisa se incomodar.Pode usar esse campo de treinamento à vontade...Como vê é bem espaçoso."

"Muito obrigada.Também vai treinar?"Falou apontando para a enorme arma em suas costas.

"Sim.Kagome e eu costumamos treinar toda manhã."

"Deve ser muito habilidosa com essa arma.Parece muito difícil"

"Treino com Hiraikotsu desde os nove anos.Realmente levei algum tempo pra dominá-lo totalmente." Sango estava meia confusa com o atual comportamento do dito monge.Assim que se conheceram,ele demonstrou ser justamente o oposto do que estava vendo agora.Lhe passou a mão três vezes seguidas e se mostrou um maldito pervertido,não esse cavalheiro diante dela.Talvez tivesse sido sem querer como Kagome disse...Quem sabe a mão dele não escorregou até suas nádegas acidentalmente por três vezes seguidas?

'_Por Deus!Essa idéia é ridícula até em pensamento!'_

Deu de ombros e resolveu deixar pra lá.Ouviu sons de vozes ao longe e se virou para ver sua mãe conversando com uma das empregadas.Essa fez uma pequena vênia de onde estava em sua direção e Sango retribuiu sorrindo.No entanto sentiu um_ leve_ aperto em suas partes traseiras e bufou raivosa.

'_Não foi acidente.É sem-vergonhice mesmo!'_

Enquanto Sango confirmava suas suspeitas quanto ao caráter do jovem tenente humano,Kagome acabava de acordar.

Olhou no relógio e viu que ainda eram cinco da manhã.Já estava acostumada acordar tão cedo.Era tempo de relaxar um pouco na banheira e tomar calmamente seu café da manhã enquanto esperava Sango acordar.

Soltou um longo bocejo e levantou da cama. Foi até a varanda de seu quanto e admirou o céu.Ainda estava amanhecendo.

'_Não está totalmente claro e nem escuro,o que gera um clima perfeito pra curtir um momento a dois'_ Parou por um minuto assustada.Desde quando ficou tão romântica?

Volto-se para o quarto e pegou a toalha branca pendurada na cabeceira da cama.Estava com um pijama azul de calça curta e blusa sem manga .Foi em direção ao banheiro do seu quarto e se despiu.

Seu banheiro,assim como todos os outros da casa,era bastante espaçoso.Tem um cumprido balcão de mármore azul marinho;com a pia no centro do balcão branca de bordas douradas e com os mais variados produtos de higiene pessoal.Possui dois espelhos;um na parede próximo a porta com 1,80 de altura e 1metro de comprimento, enquanto o outro fica bem em cima da pia e tem metade das medidas do primeiro.As paredes brancas cobertas até a metade de azulejos lilases.Uma enorme banheira branca mais ao fundo e um espaçoso boxe fechado com chuveiro ao lado deste e as paredes cobertas com azulejos da mesma cor da banheira.

Foi até o chuveiro e regulou a temperatura.Tomou um longo e demorado banho.Deixou a água escorrer por todo seu corpo.Saiu do banho e se enrolou na toalha.Enxugou os cabelos e foi até o enorme closet.

'_Não to com cabeça pra treinos hoje.' _Passou a vista por todas as roupas e sorriu.Volto para o banheiro e depois de alguns minutos apareceu com os cabelos penteados e já trocada.

Trajava um belo vestido que ia até pouco abaixo dos joelhos.Era de um amarelo um pouco claro e de alças finas,sem manga, destacando seus seios como um top.Justo na parte de cima e com um lenço branco rodeando a cintura,com as duas extremidades dele soltas ao lado direito de seu corpo.Abaixo da cintura era mais solto,mas não era armado,com leves bordados de flores cor de rosa.Os cabelos estavam soltos como de costume e iam até o meio das costas.

Foi até o espelho e não pode deixar de sorrir.

'_A muito tempo que não uso esse vestido.Que bom que ainda serve.'_

Estava muito tranqüila aquela manhã.Quase sempre acordava de bom humor,exceto quando despertava ao som estridente do despertador,que logo encontrava seu destino sendo lançado pela janela.

Os quartos ficavam em corredores separados.

Cada corredor tinha dois quartos,um de frente para o outro.Os de Sango e Tomoyo eram juntos,assim como o de Kohako e o de Souta;embora não estejam ocupados já que ambos estão estudando fora.Kagome e seu pai eram os únicos que não tinham companhia,já que o quarto de Shunsui era mais distantes dos outros e o único ao final de um longo corredor, enquanto o quarto em frente ao de Kagome estava vazio.Pelo menos era isso que ela achava...

Kagome calçou uma sandália rasteira e saiu do quarto.Ficou em frente a porta e se pôs as mãos na coluna se alongando.Olhou para frente curiosa e estreito os olhos.Tinha certeza que ouviu o barulho de chuveiro do quarto a frente.Mas já começaram a limpar tão cedo?Ainda eram seis e meia da manhã.

Balançou a cabeça sorrindo.Não seria a primeira vez e nem a última que Botan,a responsável pela limpeza dos quartos daquela parte da casa ,começava o serviço aquela hora da manhã ou bem antes,para poder sair mais cedo.

Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes acordou com o som do aspirados de pó e dela cantando e encenando músicas melosas com uma voz,digamos,aguda demais.

A única reação de Botan quando se deparava com o olhar mortífero que ela lançava em sua direção era dá um sorrisinho sem graça e ressaltar como acordar antes do sol se pôr fazia bem ao corpo e a alma,poucos segundos antes de largar tudo no chão e sair correndo feito doida com uma Kagome nada feliz e descabelada em seu encalço.

Fora esses pequenos 'desentendimentos' pela manhã,as duas eram muito amigas e sempre tiravam um tempinho para brincar um pouco,geralmente de 'quem consegue fugir o mais rápido possível de Sanae',a cozinheira da mansão,nada contente depois de ter seus aperitivos furtados pelas quatro,já que até Momiji,a irmã mais velha de Botan,e Sango entravam nessa.

Kagome olhou para a porta e deu um sorriso travesso.Iria retribuir o susto que tomou dela semana passada enquanto tomava banho e Botan teve a brilhante idéia aparecer do nada no banheiro com um lençol cobrindo o corpo.

Abriu a porta silenciosamente e entrou no quarto.Olhou em volta e estranhou o fato dos lençóis de cama estarem desarrumados,como se alguém tivesse passado a noite ali.A porta do closet estava meia certeza alguém estava ocupando o quarto.

Estava tão concentrada observando a sua volta que não percebeu que o som do chuveiro tinha parado e a porta do banheiro estava sendo aberta.Se virou quando ouviu uma exclamação surpresa e corou da cabeça aos pés.

Inuyasha estava diante de si,com um toalha enxugando as longas madeixas prateadas e outra enrolada na cintura.A olhava meio sem jeito e ficou mais ainda quando ela desceu a vista para o seu peitoral.

'_E que peitoral...!'_Virou o rosto encabulada.Que situação ela foi se meter!

"Me d-des-descupe...e-eu não sabia que você estava aqui."Sua voz não passou de um sussurro, mas Inuyasha ouviu perfeitamente graças a sua audição apurada.

"Tudo bem...Vim pra cá agora cedo.Teve um problema com o aquecedor do outro quarto e sua governanta me disse pra me mudar pra esse." Ele ainda tinha um pequeno rubor que cobria sua face, afinal foi pego desprevenido por ela.Mas tinha que admitir que era interessante vê-la tão envergonhada.Claro que não deixou de notar o quão bela estava aquela manhã,a admirando dos pés a cabeça enquanto ela permanecia de costas para ele.Desviou o olhar quando ele parou e demorou um pouco em suas partes baixas, que ganhavam um destaque extra por ela estar meia envergada.

Kagome ouviu um pequeno murmuro dizendo que podia se virar e o olhou meio sem jeito.Podia sentir que ele estava até se divertindo com aquela situação,então resolveu esquecer o momento meio constrangedor de minutos atrás.Se virou e o viu com um hakama vermelha e sem camisa.Percebeu o curativo que ele tinha no peito e franziu o cenho.

'_Ele está ferido?'_

"Foi em uma luta que tive pouco antes de vir para cá.Já faz alguns dias mas embora eu me cure rápido, ferimentos feitos por youkais dragão demoram mais a cicatrizar."Ele lhe explicou calmamente.O viu mexer em uma mala ao lado da cama e tirar um frasco com um liquido vermelho e por a mão sob o peito.

"Eu faço."Inuyasha olhou em sua direção. "O curativo.Pode deixar que eu faço." Não esperou resposta e se aproximou,se sentando ao seu lado na cama e tomando o frasco de sua mão.

"É infusão de ervas?Ervas vermelhas do reino de fogo são as melhores para esse tido de ferimento.Dragões são perigosos,já que são capazes de injetar substancias incrivelmente venenosas pelo ar.Por isso a demora a cicatrizar."Ela puxou o curativo delicadamente e fez uma careta ao olhar a profundidade dele. "Tenho ervas no jardim muito boas para ajudar a eliminar o veneno e cicatrizar com mais rapidez esse ferimento.Vou colher algumas e faço uma infusão pra você." O viu abrir a boca para protestar e o cortou rapidamente "E não adianta dizer que não é preciso.Quero cuidar de você.Me incomoda vê-lo assim se posso ajudá-lo a sarar mais depressa."O olhou nos olhos e sorriu . "Temos que cuidar um do outro agora,não é?E quero meu companheiro bem."

Inuyasha apenas a olhava.Surpreso demais para demonstrar qualquer reação.Nunca havia encontrado ninguém,além de sua mãe,que pudesse despertar nele todo aquele sentimento de carinho.

Kagome conseguia ser doce e decidida com as palavras sem esboçar falsidade nenhuma.Ela era pura. Sempre da maneira dela.E única,com esse sorriso tão verdadeiro.

"Acho melhor usar esse remédio que você já esta usando e a noite eu trago um melhor.É o tempo de prepará-lo e fazer mais pra guardar." Inuyasha apenas meneou a cabeça afirmativamente e a observou fazer seu curativo e depois cobrir com faixas para proteger.

"Pronto.Não faça nada que exija muito esforço.Não quer que isso abra,não é?"

"Eu...er..." Kagome balançou a cabeça sorrindo quando o viu desviar o olhar.Já tinha percebido que Inuyasha não era muito de agradecer favores prestados.

"Vou está lá certeza Nana já preparou o café da manhã.Não demore." Se levantou e abriu a posta.Iria fechá-la quando o viu se avançar em sua direção segurando a porta e com um leve rubor na face.

"Obrigada." Kagome sorriu e continuou andando.Inuyasha ficou a observando sumir pelo corredor. Fechou a porta e não pode evitar que o pequeno sorriso que se curvou em seus lábios quando tocou o curativo feito a pouco.

Era incrível como Kagome conseguia fazer seu coração saltar quando o olhava com tanto carinho.Apesar de se conhecerem por tão pouco tempo,ela o fazia se sentir de uma maneira que ninguém jamais conseguiu.

* * *

**Domo minna-san!**

**Mais um capítulo novinho!Espero q gostem!**

**A fic ainda tá no começo...ainda muita água vai rolar!**

**Próximo cap. aparecem novos personagens e encontros q prometem!!**

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Larissa-chan : **Fico feliz que tenha gostado.Ta aí o segundo cap.Espero que goste.Bjos ()

**Isabella : **hehehe...Com certeza!Tu tem toda razão safadinho é mais gostoso! Hehehe... O inu e a Kagome não vão demorar a ter algo 'mais sério' não.Sabe como é,eles tão unidos,conhecem um ao outro melhor que ninguém.São almas gêmeas... hehehe...Só lendo pra saber!Até lá! \o/

**Nelly : **Miga a quanto tempo! Hehehe...não me culpe se Kayra-chan demora a postar.Ela é quem fica dando maçada.Eu reviso a fic de vc's assim q recebo e mando de volta!Então por favor não fique brava...vc é assustadora quando fica com raiva...(se escondendo atrás do sofá)! Espero q goste!Vc ainda é a minha salvação na hora das provas de matemática do Nelson...() Bjos miga.

**neiva : **Não sabe como fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic!Hehehe...o segredo de um bom escritor é deixar o leitor sempre com gostinho de quero mais...(Uú)...brincadeira. Espero q curta esse cap.! Até!

**KaoRy : **Gosto mesmo? Fico muito feliz em saber! Acho que vc vai gostar dos próximos cap.Não vou demorar pra trazer o próximo. Bjos

**

* * *

****Muito obrigada quem comento!Eu adorei!**

**Podem continuar comentando que eu vou ter o maior prazer em responder!**

**Até o próximo cap.!**

**Bjos e já ne.**

_**

* * *

**__**Nizumi**_


End file.
